Travelling Feet
by Jiggleslow
Summary: A Lucario gets some sore feet after travelling for a while, luckily his trainer can lend a hand... And a tongue. Rated M for foot worship & foot job smut. [MLucario x MTrainer]
Travelling feet

It was nice letting my Lucario take charge for once, although being lost and just picking a random direction is something I'd rather take the blame for. I hope he picked the right direction at least, I had never seen my Lucario get lost of even confused with something before, maybe door knobs but that was just bad explaining on my part. We wouldn't run into anything like that out here though, travelling for about a year now just to find small towns. We where looking for a place to settle down after both of us got tired of city life, roaming this land was allot more interesting that simply staring in vain at it.

Pushing our way through some trees up a steep hill, we eventually reached the top and had a good look around. Nothing but forest, a few mountains and rolling grassland for miles, there was one stack of smoke coming from a nearby hill but my partner didn't seem that interested by it. Shrugging off the view we kept heading forward, at least the trees thinned out enough to give way to an expanse of grassland. I caught my Lucario giving me the occasional glance back as we walked, he knew I could keep up with him but he still liked to keep me in his sights.

It was a while before we stopped again, taking a bit of a break near a stream. It flowed right between two tiny cracks in the floor but it was fresh, so i didn't mind taking a small break near it. I filled up my canteen and drink my fill. My Lucario sat down next to the stream and soaked his feet in it, leaning back and releasing a sigh of pleasure. I gave off a smile as I watched him as his tail swayed lazily through the grass, after a few minutes he moved around and used his front paws to scoop up some water, he still drank like all canines as lapped up the water. One thing that I couldn't teach him to do differently, some things are just instinct i guess?

He sat down next to me as we enjoyed our sit down but it wasn't long before we where off again. I noticed something strange with my partner as he took the lead again, instead of his normal straight line in one direction he seemed to be going out of his way to avoid thing. Even things like patches of dirt he was avoiding, I didn't have time to question him though as he called out to take another rest. I gave him a frown but I was sure it wasn't anything too strange, he might have just wanted a bathroom break after all.

Just like before he soaked his feet in whatever puddle or body of water he could find, when he stepped over to sit next to me I had to say something to him. I asked him if something was wrong, he shot me a glare before giving in with a sigh. He lifted his feet onto my lap and showed his paws, they looked pretty sore from all this walking and where starting to turn a red shade instead of the normal pink. I was concerned about him but it didn't look too bad, although he could do with an early nights rest with feet like that.

My next reaction was to look in my bag for something to ease the pain a little but I didn't have anything that would help in the slightest, with a concerned look I asked if I could inspect them closer. Lucario gave a small nod, I then moved myself around to sit in front of him on my knees. Bringing one foot up to get a good look at it I saw that it was probably nothing, my partner could do with some time off his feet just like I thought.

Deciding it would be the best idea to make camp for a while I dragged my tent out of my bag, just in case we ended up not leaving until morning, I hoped so at least as my back was starting to ache. I pitched the tent a few metres away from any bodies of water just in case it rained, right next to a big rock that looked about the size of a table. I happily lifted my partner the small distance and sat him down on the rock, ordering him to not walk around for a while.

"Lu." He sarcastically stated, acting as if I was mothering him again. He shifted a bit to get comfy, leaning back on one paw as he kicked his feet childishly.

Thinking the next best step would be to get a bit of blood pumping to them I kindly asked if my Lucario would like a foot massage, he agreed to it but a little bit reluctantly. With a smile I carefully grabbed his left ankle while kneeling down in front of him, bringing it up to my chest to see where to start. I started around the edges, rubbing my thumbs into the black fur of his foot. He had pretty course fur on his legs and feet, although I knew it was just thick to keep his legs warm as Lucario's where known for traveling in winters.

I could feel all his tight muscles underneath with ever rub, I then moved onto the main pad of his foot. It was surprisingly soft but I could still feel the tension between each press of my thumbs, I kept going on the main pad as I heard Lucario give out a pleased rumble that made me feel a little better. Next I moved onto the area between his three toes, rubbing the still damp fur and feeling the thick steel type bones surrounded by fighting type muscle. It was a winning combination, if we ever took part in a fight I was sure that we would be formidable.

Lucario seemed to be enjoying the attention, as I glanced up I caught him gazing off into the midday sky with a look of extreme concentration on his face. With a smirk I moved onto each individual toe next, feeling him kick back a bit out of reflex ticklishness. It wasn't until I reached his middle toe that I noticed the smell, like popcorn and freshly cut grass. Thinking the smell was pretty strange but lovely I brought his foot closer to my nose to take a sniff, I must have tickled him slightly as Lucario pressed him foot into me and my nose buried in the fur between his toes.

I took a heartier whiff than I intended to but I made no attempt to shift away, even as Lucario held his foot in my face with his deep rumble in his chest being the only sound I was paying attention to. The smell quickly became maddening as if never seemed to get my fill of it, my thoughts soon came back to me as my partner lifted his foot away. I gazed up at him to see if something was wrong but I saw the look on him, pure enjoyment as he was panting openly with his front paws covering his crotch, his tail wagging happily as he shot me the look of "Want more?"

I didn't want to give an answer, I didn't want to spoil this wonderful moment. Holding back my grin I set my attention back to the paw still in my grasp, this time giving it my full attention with my tongue. I started off with the main pad, licking it side to side as I savoured every taste that I was swiftly coming to love. Lucario was giving me enough chesty rumbles to make me feel as if I was doing a good job, knowing I couldn't spend forever on that part of him though I moved my attention to one of his toes.

His taste still heavy in my mouth as I took a deep breath, it made me shudder from noticing it. I'm not sure what was up with me, I craved the taste and wanted nothing more than to please my partner. Diving back in without hesitation I knew I had a job to do, even if that job meant worshiping my Lucario's feet.

Flicking one of his claws as my tongue circled around the one digit, his other ones wiggling in my gasp from my hard work. I reluctantly moved onto his second toe, that sweet taste was still strong and from the sounds coming from my partner, very appreciative. With the sounds of a groan coming from above me I opened my eyes and glanced up, not stopping my diligent work as I did so.

My hard work seemed to be paying off as my partner was idly touching himself while watching me, most of it was still covered by his puffy blue pants but it was enough for me to double my efforts. As much as I didn't want to, I left out his last toe which looked shamefully dry compared to the others. I gradually released his left foot and made my move for his right, grasping his ankle and feeling his muscles tense up a my touch.

Raising the foot straight to my face, I went for the smell first. This one smelt allot stronger than it's partner and even had more mass to it, being that this was Lucario's main kicking foot I made sure to pay it even more attention. With my thumbs busy playing with his digits I went for his main pad, allot like last time but only now had I began to crave the wanting attention of my partner. I suckled happily on his pad, my tongue tracing around the edges as I was careful to not let my teeth touch it once, it wasn't long before I heard something from my partner, although this time it was a gasp of pleasure.

Lucario at this point was openly playing with himself as he kept his unblinking gaze on me, he made no attempt to lower his blue pants though, instead opting to stick his member out and simply touch himself idly. His member was as red as his shining eyes and had a nice long cone kind of shape from what I could see, his base and orbs still being hidden by his paws and pants for now. With his one free hand though he was playing with his chest, massaging himself sensually as I worked. I gave a small grin up to him, proud that I was the one making him feel so good.

With this view to keep me going I turned my attention to his toes as my thumbs moved to his pad, I managed to fit his three toes in my mouth as my tongue lazily swam between the digits. His claws did scratch my tongue a little bit but they where always cut down as a weekly ritual, I didn't mind the small irritation if it meant I could have all of his toes in my mouth at once though. Taste alone was soon overwhelming my senses, not to mention the smell of his increasingly damp fur wafting up my nose.

My work was cut short as Lucario yanked his foot front my mouth, I gave him a look to ask if I did something wrong but then I saw his face. Scrunched up in pleasure my partner pulled his feet towards himself and in one deft movement placed the tip of his member between his feet and began humping them while on his back. I was frozen in place by the display and while I had nothing to keep me occupied I noticed how painfully erect I was at the moment, I thought if my Lucario was getting some action I would as well.

I stood quickly and managed to work my trousers down to my ankles, standing over my partner now as I watched him hump his own saliva coated feet. I could feel my own member twitching at the display but the visual assault made me freeze in place, I couldn't take my eyes away from my partner and it felt wrong to interrupt him.

Lucario was building up speed, with his paws still around his ankles and thrusting into his feet. He stopped his panting to concentrate and with a few more heavy thrusts he roared out, the structure of his thrusting falling apart as he slowed down until he eventually stopped. With his toes covering up the tip of his member I missed most of the action but I saw the thick white goo spill out from between his digits, he stayed in place for the longest time but soon enough pulled his feet off to inspect his own work.

Errant strings of seed clung between his paws, looking the best they ever had, my mind was swimming at the thought of the taste but I needed to relieve something other than my taste buds right now. Taking a shaky step forward I grabbed a hold of my Lucario's ankles again, asking him silently for permission. My partner nodded blissfully, with his consent I lowered his feet down to my crotch level and pressed them together, his toes pointing towards my partners chest which left me a tunnel of soaked pads and fur.

I advanced on my target, sliding into the gooey mess in my hands with a satisfying "Shlick" sound. I groaned out louder than I probably should have as I buried myself to the hilt, my partner wiggling his toes over the tip of my length to help me along. Grunting forcibly I released my hands from my Lucario's ankles to let him do the work now as a form of repayment for all my hard work, it started off slow but I was enjoying it too much to care.

My partner managed to get his feet down to the hilt of my length with ever thrust, slightly rotating each time so that no part of me was left out. I couldn't hold back my moans as I was worked over, running my fingers through my hair as stared skyward in bliss. Each wet slip of the pads rubbing against me made me want to thrust out and add my own seed to the already soaked feet, I tried my hardest to hold back but Lucario must have been trying his hardest at this point as his movements where getting ridiculously fast.

Knowing that I wouldn't be able to put up much resistance to this onslaught any longer, I doubled over. Holding myself up with shaky hands just above my partner as his motions made no attempt at slowing down or stopping. Probably sensing how close I was by now, he shifted up his motions.

With his left foot my partner eagerly rubbed the belly of my length while with his right foot he cover the head of my member with his toes and slowly circled them, as if he was juicing a berry. I tried to let out a breathless gasp as a warning but all I could do was release a groan as I exploded from this new treatment, all of my seed was caught from this masterful work but it was quick to begin running down his dark furred legs. I was panting my heart out as I rode my after glow, still frozen in place by my unstable limbs.

Slumping over to the side I laid on my back next to my partner, we where both panting and both of us where a little bit damp. Looking over I could see Lucario admiring his newly caked feet, but soon dangled them from the large boulder we where both on, still not letting them touch the floor. Releasing a sigh of contentment I stayed right there for a while, gazing up at the now orange sky.

"R...Rio." Lucario grumbled as he sat up, knowing that laying on a boulder wasn't the comfiest thing in the world I agreed with him. Sliding myself off the rock I pulled my trousers back on, scooping up my partner in a bridal way and taking him over to the tent I had set up earlier. I laid my partner down in the tent, to which he quickly rolled onto his side and shot me a seductive pose, I had to give a dry chuckle at him as I shook my head, someone had to make a fire for the night.

Getting the fire going was easy and I was soon joined by my partner, he tried to stay off his feet by shuffling across the floor to sit at my side. As we sat there staring mindlessly at the fire, both of us not really wanting to talk about what just happened. I tried to reason with myself that it was just a spur of the moment kind of thing but I knew it wasn't, I knew that I had feelings for my Lucario for the longest time, ever since we started this journey in fact.

I had to word it out in some way but as I looked over to my partner, he placed a paw on my shoulder. He knew what was going off inside my head more than anyone and could sense the turmoil I was considering, with a wry smile I place my arm around his back in return. I didn't have to explain something we both felt, that and I'm sure neither of us wanted to spoil the moment.

I loved my Lucario and I especially loved his feet, I even loved how we travelled together... I was just glad it came in one bundle.

The end!

A/N: I did want to make this with a less popular Pokemon and have less of a spitting in the ocean kind of feel, but the Pokemon I wanted to do already has an amazing foot story so I went for my back-up. I still think Lucario has the best feet out of all the Pokemon though, maybe not the sexiest overall but definitely in my top five.

This was meant as a one off but I would happily do another story involving Pokemon if the right kink would fit. Until then, cheers for reading and have a great day!


End file.
